Godlessness
This page addresses information about the Godless and their philosophy known as 'Godlessness '''as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any constructive editors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Brief History The history of Godlessness as an anti-religious philosophy is not a pleasant one. While the actual recorded founding of the belief it unknown, it is known that Gielinor isn't the first. Guthix had the belief of Godlessness, which caused the founding of the faction after his death. This case was when the his race, Naragi, were against worshiping the god Saradomin. The other case was where Guthix killed a god after his daughter was crushed under him. The Dorgeshuun are also an early case of godlessness, as these goblins went against Bandos. They were a goblin tribe, commanded to enter a battle they knew they could not win. The elders of the tribe decided to run away to a place where they hoped Bandos would not be able to find them. They now exist today as cave goblins. The current Godless faction is comprised of former Guthixians and others who believe, in honor or vindication of the dying wishes of Guthix, that gods have no place on Gielinor. This faction is the recorded founding of the belief. The Faction ''There is a player made group dedicated to the faction it self, see The Godless. The Godless faction was organised by Kara-Meir and former druid, Biehn. The faction is originally the recorded founding of the belief and faction itself. It is compressed of mortals of others race that believe that Gielinor should be free of the gods. The current leader of the faction is Biehn. Supporters of Godless Teachings While not all of the following may support the Godless (and associated factions) Godless are most likely to come from the following racial, religious, and secular organizations. *Most former Guthixians *Dorgeshuun *Likely, most Dwarves. *Similar to Dwarves, most Gnomes. *Some Humans *Select individuals from other races (evidenced by the Demon working with one of the faction's founders) Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Godless characters but that aren't actually seen in Godless on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be due to the teachings of the Godless faction. *While Guthixians will work with Godless, the two faction are not mutually inclusive. This is demonstrated by Kara-Meir's welcoming of demons, and Biehn's unorthodox Guthixian studies. *Godless who were not Guthixian do not necessarily lack morals, they just build them from society and their family instead of directly from religion. *Not all Godless come from similar backgrounds, so they won't all necessarily get along. This doesn't mean they won't help each other, but as with most religions, morale disputes are guaranteed. *Not all the Godless think the the same, some mortals would think that fighting the gods' faction and killing the said deity would free Gielinor. Others believe that a more peaceful route can be taken, and that they should fight when it is needed. Other *None listed Category:Guides Category:Religion Category:Faction Category:Godless